The odd scenario
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: A fan of this series (a male fan no less) finds himself in the body of Panty after completing the thirteen episode run of it. He has to find a way to still be himself, but be Panty at the same time. Can he do it, or will he fail! *Does not contain Chuck abuse, but rather, Chuck being loved and cared for* Making it M-rated only for cursing and stuff. Most likely will not have sex.
1. Chapter 1

**The weirdest thing ever**

A Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt fic by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord )

I recently became a huge fan of this series while watching it from beginning to end recently. It took about 2 weeks for me since other things were going on. I LOVED this series so much that it became my new favorite anime. Not my favorite show of all time, but like… my third favorite show of all time I guess, behind The Ben 10 series and PowerPuff Girls. I fell asleep right after completing the series, and was SO happy with the show. The ending was a mindfuck, yes… but it was pretty cool, either way. I bet you're wondering what happened. I'll tell you. My name is Kyle. I'm basically a male version of Panty in appearance, but nearly her direct opposite in personality. I also have brown eyes instead of blue. That's about it. What happened was….

Day 1. In Daten City.

I yawned, waking up with some dude next to me, in the nude. "AGH!" I screamed, pushing him off, waking him up. The dude seemed to be a policeman of some sort. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled in exasperation. He got up, saying, "Nice time tonight, Panty. You were amazing."

"Two things wrong with that statement, bro. One, I'm a boy, not a girl, and two, my name ain't Panty. It's Kyle." He looked at me weird. He said, "Did you bop your head on the wall when you fell asleep or something? Well, either way, I'm out. See ya next time, I suppose." He walked out after he got his uniform back on. I looked around the room finally. This most certainly was indeed Panty's room in the series. It smelled of some disgusting scent, and the bed sheets were STICKY! I got up, and decided to slip some PJ's on, but I turned to the mirror as soon as I saw it. I ran up to it, practically, and stared at myself. I gasped. The spiky blonde hair… The breasts, the… vajayjay… NO! NO! Nonononononono!

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed again. I then heard, "Oh dear God, whore! You're still fucking that policeman?! Did you fuck him straight through the night or something, bitch?!" I stopped screaming, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded like Stocking's. I turned to the wall where the bull skull was. It had a phone handle. I picked it up. "No. He left a few seconds ago, Stocking." I said, trying to sound like Panty. Which ended up horribly. I ain't no voice actor. Stocking said, "You coming down with a cold? And what's with not cursing or calling me hooker?!" I jumped back. It dawned on me now. By some unexplained miracle, I ended up in the body of Panty Anarchy. FUCK! Now I gotta deal with female shit. And I knew Stocking wouldn't help me because of the two's almost hatred for each other. I had to come up with other ways. Who else did they know that was female? The Daemon Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks? I can't talk to them, they'd kill me! Especially since I have no skill with using firearms! "Well, whatever, bitch! I'm going back to sleep!" I heard it hang up. Stocking's sleeping for now.

I NEED to get out of here! What kind of nightmare was this?! Okay. I need to set up rules for myself since I'm here. One, attempt to act like Panty. Two, Fuck every guy I see, almost. I stopped myself. There was NO way I was going to do that. And if I'm in Panty's body, then where is she? New rules. One, cooperate with Stocking and Garterbelt the best I can, but still act like I'm high and mighty. I can MAYBE do that. Maybe. Two, learn how to fire a pistol, and quick. I'm going to be fighting ghosts and the Daemon sisters. Three, learn about girl things, like how a period works, supposedly. They're angels, and you need to die to be an angel, so possibly, I'm in a state of dead walking, so I hopefully wouldn't need to worry about that, but then again, in that one episode, Stocking said they still needed oxygen to breathe, so maybe not. I NEED to answer these questions and FAST! FAST! Four… Is there a four? I mean, I can fight hand to hand, no problem, but I need to learn how to use Backlace. I grabbed some random clothes I could put on easily, then grabbed Panty's signature red dress, and ran for a shower. I found that Garterbelt was in it, singing "Respect" by that one lady, I don't know her name. I then ran back to Panty's room, and folded the dress, planting it firmly on to her bed. I'd worry about new bed sheets later!

I instead ran to the kitchen, and grabbed some cereal box, making cereal for myself. Raisin Bran? They sell that here? Whatever! I like it, and I'm hungry. I guess Mr. Policeman gave Panty a decent time. I started munching, then noticed Chuck sort of scramble in. I always thought he looked strangely cute, in a stuffed animal yet still living sort of way. Chuck looked up at me, and saw me smiling at him. He stopped, and started staring at me back. He said, "Chuck?" I said, "Hi, Chuck. I'll feed ya in a bit. Just let me finish my food." Chuck nodded, and started wandering around again. I laughed to myself. I'll be nice to Chuck, because I always felt he needed more love in the show. I might as well be the one to do it. I finished my food relatively fast, then wandered around to find Chuck. Chuck was back in the kitchen. I searched for his food, but couldn't find it. "Oh man. Hey, Chuck, where do they, I mean, we keep your food again?" He shook his head. Then asked, "Chuckchuck?" I said, "I'm, um, not quite myself today, I guess. Come on. I'll drive you out to the store. We'll get you some proper treats or something." Chuck had an exclamation point over his head, then jumped into my arms, smiling. "Sorry Stocking and I treated you so roughly, little guy." I said. "Come on." I ran to See-Through, the jeep that they owned, and conveniently found the spare keys hanging next to the car on a nail. I pulled it, then got in, seeing Chuck strap himself in. "Good boy!" I told him, patting him on the head as I strapped myself in. Chuck had a massive grin, and said, "Chuck!" He licked me. I was covered in purple slime, but laughed anyway. I started up the jeep, driving out into Daten City. I kept it cruising at a normal speed, because I'd rather let Stocking drive it at super speed. I'll go super fast when I feel comfortable with it.

Within some time, I found a pet store. I parked See-through, then walked into it. Chuck had followed me in. I was immediately met with silent stares from everyone as soon as they saw me walk in. "Panty Anarchy?! You never…" I said, "Shut the fuck up! I'm getting treats for my dog! No comment on any interviews right now, either! Bastards!" I then kept walking. The only person or other thing I'll be myself around is Chuck, seeing as he can't talk about how I'm treating him better. I found some things that looked good for him, seeing as I've never owned a dog before in my life… my boy life, anyway. I was picking around my pockets for Panty's wallet, but the clerk let me have it free of charge. "Why?" I asked him. He told me, "It's the least I could do, I mean, remember when…" I interrupted him. "Yeah, dickwad. I remember. Now let me have my fucking food!" He even helped me load the bags I 'bought' onto See-Through. I'm assuming Panty must have screwed this guy at least once. That's why he's being so nice. Chuck hopped into the passenger's seat as I was deep in thought, then yelled, "CHUCK!" I hopped into the driver's seat, and drove back towards the church they lived at.

It was then that I saw Garterbelt waiting outside. He looked the same as he always did at first, but then his jaw dropped when he saw all of the dog food I got Chuck. "Yo! Hoe! Are you serious?! How much did you spend on all that chow?! You better not be wasting my cash on that shit!" He yelled at me. I said, "Chill out, fucker! I bought this shit for Chuck because he was hungry and I fucking forgot where we keep Chuck's fucking food, okay?! And the guy let me have it free, so fuck the hell off, Garter! Get Stocking and help me unload all this shit, too, while you're at it!" He said, "Oh no you din't! He did NOT let you-" I said, "YES HE FUCKING DID, BITCH!" he sighed. "Give me the strength, lord…" he said as he started helping me unload the food. We put it into the pantry for Chuck, and I happily filled his bowl with some of the kibbles n' bits I got him. He started gnawing his way through it, too. I heard him sound extremely happy for once. It brought a smile to my face, as I quickly got my mad look back. "Yo, Garter, I forgot to shower, too, thanks to all your rapping shit in the shower! See ya!" Garterbelt grabbed my arm. "It's not rappin' ya foo'! It's singing! Now go in that shower, hoe! You smell like semen and shit!"

He let me go, and I walked back to Panty's room, grabbing her red dress, and a new pair of panties. After what seemed like forever trying not to perversely stare at myself in the mirror again, I turned on the shower, and did my best to shampoo that LONG spiky hair of hers. I also had to attempt to get make-up and her rings on. Her rings were easy, her make-up was hard to get right. After the make-up, slipping on deodorant, brushing my teeth, and putting on her necklace… I was good. I ran back to Panty's/my room, and started cleaning up a little, even spraying some Febreze and opening a window. It smelled like a normal room again, and I let it slide for now. One thing I was NOT going to do was fuck somebody. I ain't that way, guys. I heard a knock on my door, and saw Stocking. "Hey, hooker." I said, cringing as I did so. Boy, it was easy to talk to Garterbelt like that, but knowing Stocking was her sister/my temporary sister, it felt wrong to say it. Stocking said, "What's with taking a sudden interest in Chuck's well-being, Panty?" She sounded concerned more than pissed. I guess Garterbelt told her what was happening.

"Well, I figured if I was going to go back to Heaven, I had to do something good while I was down here, Stocks." I said. Stocking raised her eyebrow. "Really?" She asked me. I nodded. "Oh, and, that policeman was the last guy I'm gonna fuck for a while, too. Don't worry about being kept awake for a long time. I'll go straight to sleep." She said, "Wow. What's gotten into you, whore?" I nearly snapped at her, but regained my composure. "Stocking, we're angels. I just think we should act more like them. Or, at least I should, y'know?" Stocking said, "So, Garter's speeches are getting to you?" I stated, "More or less, but I'm not going to let that fucker know that, y'know?" She said, "Okay. If you're sure. Like I care what you do." I asked her, "If you came here to talk about it, doesn't that mean you care, hooker?" She said, "NO! It's just weird, that's all! FUCKING BITCH!" Well, okay. Hooker is as far as I'm gonna go for now. "Good to know you're worried about me, THAT'S ALL!" I yelled back. Seems as if this adventure's going to be tough. One, I don't know what's going to end this. Am I going to go back home once I get Panty to heaven? Or, will I stay this way forever? And what episode are we going from? I don't know yet. All I know is, I'll start by making Chuck feel at home instead of abused. Maybe I'll work my way up, but I'll keep my best Panty persona possible up for now. Hoepfully, Stocking, Garterbelt, or hell, even Brief won't notice for now. I will be nicer to Brief, slightly. SLIGHTLY. Need to keep up the mean girl image.

I was playing ball outside with Chuck for a bit a few moments later, then noticed he got shocked by the thunderclouds above him. I yelled, "OH MY GOD, CHUCK!" I pulled up the note, and read it. "W.C." I said. Oh crap. The shit ghost. I HATE the shit ghost. I'll most likely get crapped on like Panty did if I'm not careful about when I use the bathroom. I ran inside, and showed the note to Garterbelt while holding a charred Chuck. I was taking care of him. Garterbelt said, "Okay, bitch angels! Whatcha gotta do is stop a ghost that preys on people when they take big shits on the john! It is the most vulnerable position one can be in! It is a most condemnable, DAMNABLE act! Go into the world, angels! Find this demon! Eradicate it!" I was paying too much attention to Chuck to completely notice, though. This little guy NEEDS some love, stat! STAT! God… Stocking grabbed my arm, but I stayed close to Chuck anyway. "But Chuck needs…" Garterbelt said, "Calm down, hoe. Give him an hour or two." He smiled at me, surprisingly. I NEVER, at least I think I never saw Garterbelt smile before. Holy shit. I smiled back. Stocking guided me to See-Through, then took the wheel.

Stocking drove for a few minutes, then pulled over. "Hey. Bitch!" I yelled. "We need to find that shit ghost!" Stocking gave me the evil eye. "Panty, what has gotten into you?" She asked. I said, "So what if I'm being nice to that pile of shit dog! I need to start somewhere!" Stocking said, "You've taken a near 180 degree turn in the past few hours. Buying food for Chuck, playing with him… What happened with that policeman? Did he change you? What did he say? Tell me, whore!" She yelled. "You're making Garter happy. And I've never seen that smile on his face before."

I said, "Like I said. I had an epiphany after my time with that policeman. He didn't trigger it, I just… it dawned on me. I'm an angel, I should act like one. I'm not going to force you to cut down on your sugar intake, but I want to be a better angel, okay, hooker?" I said. I gave her the Panty staredown look, and Stocking nodded. "Fine. You're just not yourself, that's all. And don't say I care, either, because I don't." I nodded, smirking at her, lying back in my seat. She drove off, concentrating on the road, and we ran over a plumber after only a few minutes of driving. I jumped out, while knowing he wasn't our dude, I felt I should act like he was. "Toilet, Plumber, makes sense, eh, Stocking?" I asked her. She asked, "Are you sure it's him?" I answered, "Fuck yeah." I decided to reach under the skirt on the dress, and I pulled out her panties, and spun them around, making them turn into Backlace, Panty's pistol. I stopped for a second. 'How did I know how to do that?!' I thought to myself. I then got on top of the guy.

"So, think you can kill people while they're taking a shit, huh, ghostboy? Feeling lucky, punk? Huh? Do ya?!" Stocking replied, "I'm starting to think it isn't him, bitch." I fired three shots. The plumber said, "Can you stop shooting? It hurts…" I then answered, "I guess so." I then looked down at him, noticing the way he looked. "Ooh, wow. Nicer than I'd expect most plumbers to look." I stated, then immediately was disgusted at the thought I just said it. I supposed I obtained some of Panty's attraction to make it a little easier to blend in, but I didn't want to sound gay or anything, since I'm not! The old woman said, "Looking at him, I understand why you said that, girlfriend. Imagine having some of him up your vag!" She then purred. Stocking said, "You sure you're not gonna fuck him, Panty?" I got off of him. "Nah. Abstinence is the way to go." Stocking's eyes widened. "Okay. Now I KNOW that cop guy did or said something to you in there. You're not a slut anymore." I replied, "He didn't. I just had a thought. That's all." Stocking replied, "You said it was an epiphany, girl." I replied, "Thought, epiphany, same deal. Come on. Let's keep looking, hooker." Stocking sighed. We drove into the city again, attempting to find the shit ghost in some fashion, but we must have went around the whole city twice, or three times, because we never found a ghost. Stocking drove us back, noticing the depressed look on my face. I noticed her grimace getting directed at me often.

As soon as we parked See-Through, I saw something I did not expect to see. Chuck was waiting. Stocking said, "Chuck? The hell is he doing here?" My depressed look slowly went to a smile. I jumped out, and Chuck ran towards me. He automatically jumped in my arms. I told him, "Chuck, seeing you always makes me feel better. Good boy." "Chuckchuckchuck." He barked. Stocking said, "Oh hell no. Now you're planning to take the DOG to bed with you?" Chuck's eye widened, the he stared at me questioningly. I said, "Um, no. That would be gross." Chuck calmed down as Stocking continued walking onwards. I followed behind her, holding onto Chuck the whole way. Garterbelt looked at us. "WHAT?! You mean you failed?! Did you try at all to find that ghost causing the destruction of toilets, you bitches?!" he yelled. I said, "Sorry." While hanging my head down. Chuck licked me again, covering my cheek with purple slobber. Stocking said, "THAT IS IT!" I dropped Chuck as she yelled. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER YOU FUCKING BITCH!?" I pulled Backlace out as Stocking got on me with both Stripe katanas so fast we were up against each other. I had Backlace cocked and ready to fire while Stocking was ready to cut my head off. "WHAT!? I said I was sorry, BITCH! I just didn't feel like cursing then! NOW I DO!" I yelled. Garterbelt walked towards me, staring at my eyes. He said, "Yep. Something's up here. Stocking, I suggest you let the lady go." Stocking said, "As if, motherfucker." Chuck bit Stocking's leg, making her drop both of her swords. I got Backlace back into unloaded mode, and took a deep breath. "Geez, Garter! I had everything under fucking control!" I screamed. Garterbelt said, "Panty, something is definitely different about you. While I personally love this new direction you've taken in bettering yourself, it is not you. What caused it?" Stocking said, "This fucking impostor here said that she had an epiphany after fucking the policeman last night! Said something about how he was going to be the last fuck she would have for a while. I bet this Panty doesn't even know what sex is!"

Garterbelt said, "Panty, nice work in bettering yourself. I hope to see more out of it." Stocking gaped, mouth wide open. I then said, "Just foolin' ya, whore! I'm still the same old mothafuckin' badass I always was! Now shut up so Garter can make us that fuckin' awesome curry of his!" Stocking then conceded, transforming her swords into stockings again, and putting them on, as I put Backlace back on, in panties form of course. We gnawed on Garterbelt's curry. Oh GOD it was so good! Oh… the flavors. I'm a person that seems to get orgasmic over food, and BOY was this good enough to do that! Garterbelt and Stocking looked at me oddly, but shrugged it off. I guess they thought since Panty was that orgasmic of a girl, getting it from food wouldn't be that weird? Correct me if I am wrong.

I walked up to the toilet. "Yo, guys. You need me, I'll be taking a shit!" I yelled, then laughed, slamming the door behind me, hoping it was a Panty thing to do. I'm starting to act too much like me in front of them. Chuck's the only one that doesn't care, because he's a dog, y'know? As I was pooping, I kept this whole thought process chugging on, and I heard the quaking sounds and farting noises Panty heard in the first episode. I gulped, and quickly transformed my panties into Backlace. There was NO way the shit ghost was going to catch ME by surprise! NO WAY IN HELL! I cocked it, getting ready to fire. I got up, standing on the seat, with Backlace pointed downwards, getting ready to fire down into the toilet. "That's right you son of a bitch. Come and get me." I stated to the toilet. I concentrated on the toilet, and as predicted, a poop covered hand came out.

I started firing on it, but it grabbed my hair, and started pulling me in anyway. I grabbed the top of the toilet, and yelled, "CHUCK! HELP!" I knew that by the scene depiction outside the door, Chuck was kinda playing or whatever outside it. He busted the door down, sped over to the top of the toilet, and grabbed my hand. I tossed Backlace across the room for the moment to help Chuck get a better hold on me. The shit ghost's hand was pulling hard, but thanks to Chuck's and my combined strength, I was pulled out. Sure, the lower half of my body was covered in fecal matter, but that didn't matter at the moment. "Good boy, Chuck." I told Chuck. He said, "Chuck!" I then asked "Get Stocking up here. I'll need some backup, okay?" He nodded, dashing for Stocking's room. I grabbed Backlace as the shit ghost rose out of the toilet in a smaller form than from what I remember it being. Good.

I jumped up, launching bullets into its face. The shots flew through it, not really affecting it. I gulped, but kept a confident look on my face. I jumped up, landing on its face, then blasting it repeatedly with other bullet shots. Point-blank seemed to be affecting it big time. I kicked it aside, smashing it into a wall. I then jumped upwards, and tried to drop kick it, but it only spewed shit at me, blasting me into the wall, covering me in fecal matter again. This was the situation I wanted to avoid. I got back up anyway, and blasted it out of the church. It landed in the cemetery above See-Through's garage. I jumped out, then saw him get sliced in half. Stocking had appeared. "Did you seriously send Chuck to have me back you, up, slutbag?" She asked me. I said, "DUH, BITCH! YOU TRY FIGHTING A MONSTER COVERED IN SHIT BY YOURSELF!" The shit ghost rematerialized. I said, "I've had enough of this fucking fucker covering me in shit, so it's time to fuck him up! Big time!" Stocking said, "Agreed." We started up the "Fly Away" sequence that the Anarchy sisters were famous for. Surprisingly, I found it wasn't tremendously hard to do. I then said, with Stocking of course…

"Oh, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness; oh, evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth; may the thunderous power from the garments from these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger; shattering your lonesome impurity and returning you from whence you came! Repent you motherfucker!" I swung Backlace around extremely fast, then fired a shot, blowing a huge, gaping hole in its head, then Stocking swung her sword around, rapidly cutting apart the shit ghost. It then exploded, and the shit scent flew around everywhere, but the shit covering me was gone. I blew the smoke away from the top of Backlace, then put it back where it was supposed to go as Stocking 'sheathed' Stripe I. She stared at me. "You know what, Panty?" she asked. "What?" I asked her back, slightly worried, but holding up Panty's evil stare. "I don't care if you're an impostor. You still kick a good amount of motherfucking ass. Now go and buy me a cake." I picked up the heaven coin, saying, "Coming right up. Least I can do for forcing you to help me, hoe." I decided to drive See-Through through town, finding Stocking's favorite place for sweets. We stopped there, and I helped myself to some chocolate cookies while Stocking got bags upon bags of food. I looked at her, wondering if she really did know I wasn't Panty, but didn't care. She was my new temporary sister, I was going to have her warm up to me, and get better with fighting before the Daemon Sisters showed up. Yes. I'll actually train myself.

And one final note… It did feel a little embarrassing fitting on that stripper pole and saying that line.

To be continued.

A/N: If you like, tell me. If not, I won't do anymore entries of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fast and the Furious

A/N: I swear, that's what they referenced.

Previously… on 'The Odd Scenario'… A boy by the name of Kyle, who had become a fan of the show 'Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt' had finished watching the entire show. All of a sudden, at the end of the day, he woke up in the body of Panty Anarchy. Now he has to get used to being a girl and being Panty at the same time. Can he do it, or will he fall flat on his new angelic female face? Find out now.

Day 6 of Operation Get Panty to Heaven without getting myself killed.

Stocking and I had decided to go out on a trip to Daten Beach. I was afraid the Daemon Sisters had taken possession of the beach like in Episode… 9? They hadn't shown up yet, so I assumed it was safe, at least for this visit. It was a nice, sunny day out, and I was in Panty's pink two-piece, like in the beach episode. I also wore her sunhat. Stocking was in her white and blue striped bikini/bottoms. She wore sunglasses while lying in the shade under a beach umbrella. If you're wondering what happened to the old biker guy Panty did, all I'll say is, I stole his motorcycle from him. No sex required. I beat the crap out of him. What I was doing here was preparing for training while Stocking said she was here to soak up rays, but was under her umbrella, soaking up shade. Whatever. I had Backlace out while Chuck was setting up targets set up from discarded pop cans. I wanted to get my aim down, especially for new situations.

"Chuck! Chuck!" Chuck barked, signaling he had set up some cans. He then ran back towards me.

"Good boy, Chuck." I said. Chuck sat down waiting for me to get done with shooting. I noticed he's been a lot less impatient with me than he is with Stocking and Garterbelt. I launched one shot at a Coke can, and it burst apart. My aim was right. I moved to shoot the Pepsi can. I missed, then quickly fired again, and hit it dead on. The final can Chuck set up was a Squirt Can. I blew a hole right through it.

"Getting better." I told myself, taking a breath. Chuck ran back out into the beach to find more discarded pop cans.

"Panty, I don't understand. Why are you training this way? Isn't it a little too simple?" Stocking asked, while lowering her sunglasses to look at me.

I responded back, "Oi, Stocking! Maybe it would be easier for you to see if you weren't lying down in the dark with sunglasses!"

Stocking yelled back, "Oh shut the hell up! As if you care what I wear, whore!" I laughed in response. Insulting her back and starting these random and pointless arguments got easier each time! Ha! I loved this place. Chuck walked back, with a Coke Zero can, a Pepsi Max can, and an orange Fanta can. He set them on top of See-Through. I took a deep breath and aimed at the cans again. This time, I decided to see how fast I could be with shooting instead of how accurate I could be. I fired three quick shots at all three cans, and they ALL missed.

Stocking asked, "Want me to take a shot at those cans, whore?" I gritted my teeth. I tried again, but only nailed one of them. Chuck looked up at me.

I replied, "Wow. I need more work than I thought." But I re-focused on the shots I had to take. I launched two more quick shots, and one hit, one missed. I then spun around, and fired once I stopped spinning. I took out the last can. Chuck obediently went to find more cans.

Stocking asked, "Wanna try two instead of one?" I raised my eyebrow, then shuddered at the thought. Stocking giving me her panties? Um… I don't care if I can use them as a second pistol, because I have enough trouble getting used to the thought I'm using Panty's panties!

I answered back, "No, Stocking, I'll be fine!" My face was red, admittedly. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

She said, "Just chill out. You're not going to get anything done if you don't focus, y'know." My eyes widened. Did she find me out?! This soon? I turned my face. She noticed the red.

"How about you chill in the shade for a while, bitch? You're as red as a raspberry." She snickered.

I said, "That actually sounds like a good idea, Stocking. Thank you." I rolled out my towel, and lied down under the umbrella with her. I removed my sun hat as Chuck came back with more cans.

"Chuck! No more cans! Just relax." Chuck spit the cans out, and ran up next to me, snuggling up, and curled up in a circle right near my midsection. I heard him snoring. I smiled, then started petting Chuck. Times here can be weird. I've been helping Stocking for a while now. This is a little, how shall I say it… weird, still. In a week, my accuracy has improved, but my speed hasn't. I thought based on how Panty fought in the show, I could improve myself to be flashier, but I've been proving myself wrong. There is an art to it I haven't found out about yet. Who taught Panty how to use Backlace? Was she, for lack of a better word, born with the knowledge to use it?

"Hey, bitch?" Stocking finally asked.

"What is it, sugartits?" I asked her.

She replied, "I gotta ask. You losing your touch?" My eyes widened again. "It's not that I'm picking on you or anything, but your shot skills have gone down a bit since a week ago."

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Panty, be honest. Is the fact you haven't fucked a guy in a week bothering you?" She asked me.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "Getting laid doesn't affect my skills! That's obvious!"

"Keep telling yourself that." She said, as she ate a cinnamon roll. I realized since I made Panty's body clean for a week, Stocking and Garterbelt would notice her fighting skills weren't as good as before, but what would make Stocking come up with that conclusion? That's just… FUCKING STUPID! I closed my eyes, and tried to let myself drift to dreamland. It was then that I found myself as my boy self.

"Whoa. About time." I stated. I looked at myself, happy that I was, well, in control of my own body, but I quickly heard something.

"Hey! You!" I turned around, and saw… Panty! I saw her as what she would look like in real life with her red dress on. "P-Panty? How the hell…" I asked myself.

She yelled/asked, "Who the fuck are you, how the fuck do you know my name, and how the fuck did you possess my body?!" I jumped back in surprise.

"I-In that order, I'm Kyle, a big fan of yours, I know your name because where I come from, you have a TV show, and how the hell should I know?" I asked her. She stopped to consider my answers. She looked away from me, thought for a few minutes, then turned back to talk to me.

Panty said, "Look, man, I'm happy you're a fan of mine, hell, I like the attention, especially with the fact I have my own TV show, but it doesn't explain why I can't access my body anymore."

I responded, "Obviously-" She interrupted, "Look, bastard. I'm gonna need my body back. I need to get some fucking done."

I said, "Since I'm in control of your body, undesirably, I might add, I say no." Panty's nerves seemed to bulge out of her head for a second, but I stood my ground against her. Her gun couldn't hurt me. I knew that. She then suddenly calmed down, then got her 'rape face' on.

"Don't even think about it!" I yelled to her. She crept closer anyway. If this was to gain control of her body again… it wasn't going to happen this way! I dodged her grab towards me when she got close enough, then kicked her in the back. She fell over, then got up quickly, creating Backlace. I grinned.

"Go ahead, bitch. Shoot me! I know it won't hurt a mortal like me." I proudly exclaimed. She growled, then screamed, charging at me. I tripped her, then ran for the gun, and pulled it up, aiming it at her. She backed up, cringing.

"But they will hurt you, Panty. I know that." She then snapped her fingers, turning Backlace back into her panties. I looked at them, then dropped them in a hurry. She ran back over while I was distracted, and made Backlace again, aiming at the back of my head.

Panty said, "Gotcha now, motherfucker." I turned my head. She shot at point blank range.

"OUCH!" I yelled, grabbing the back of my head.

She said, "Damn, still won't kill, even at point blank range." My nerves started to bulge out of my head now. I got up, and ran for her. I tackled her to the ground, and we rolled around for a bit, punching and scraping at each other. Once I mounted her, I started pulling on her massively long hair, which is a bitch to take care of, by the by… and she kept screaming.

I said, "Say it!" She responded, "Not on your life!" I pulled harder, and she screamed louder. She finally said, "OKAY, okay. Uncle!" I got up, then helped her up.

"Sorry." I told her. She nodded in response, but kicked me in the crotch. I keeled over in pain.

"That's one advantage girls have over guys, you bastard!" She yelled. She then laughed. I got up again.

"So they do…" I said. Panty continued to laugh, as I got her again, and immediately resorted to pulling her hair again. "OW! Again?!" She asked me. "Uncle!" She yelled again. I got off.

Panty asked, "Okay. Okay. So, we're obviously going to have to share my body now, huh?" I nodded.

"Believe me, this isn't the way I would have wanted to meet you, Panty." I told her.

"Me neither, fucker. So, what's with the similar style?" I looked at myself, finally, noticing I was in my red shirt I wore before I came here. My jeans were as wrinkled as ever, my hair was messy again… I felt like me here.

"I don't know. I guess we both like red?" I said to her. She replied, "Maybe. Okay. How about we try… to, oh, I don't know… work on an agreement?" I raised my eyebrow. Clearly Panty wouldn't surrender to an option this fast unless she was planning to screw me over.

I asked, "How do I know you won't screw me over?"

She replied, "What would I have to gain from it, sugardick?" I blushed, hotly. Mostly because of what she was referencing. She snickered to herself. I stopped blushing.

Panty said, "Aw, don't stop. You looked cuter that way." I did a facepalm.

"I'm attempting to be serious, and you're obviously just poking fun at me, Panty. We both know that." There's no way she'd ever like a geek like me unless she were desperate enough. Which would be never, knowing her nature. If she's attempting to manipulate my horniness, or possible horniness, whatever, to get herself out, it's not gonna work.

"And you know me so well because… Never mind." She said. The show more than explained her personality and methods to me. Not gonna happen. I stared her down as she stared at me similarly for a few minutes. Neither of us faltered, or gave an inch.

"So. Any ideas lighting up in that sex-crazed mind of yours?" I asked her. She gave me an angry stare. "Do you honestly think sex is all I think about?" she asked me.

"Personally, yes. You don't care about going to heaven, and clearly, Judgment, your mother, might I add…" She tackled me to the ground. "How did you know she was…" she asked, before I interrupted her.

"It was in the TV show! Now listen, and listen good, whore. You're going back to heaven, whether you want to or not!" I said. She glared at me, getting that bulge again. "But no fucking is allowed up there! Down here, nobody cares about it!" she yelled.

"Oh, people care, bitch." I said, flat out. She got up, and got to her feet. "Look. People look down on sluts like you, Panty Anarchy." I continued. "It may seem like the best life ever, maybe, I've never experienced it myself, where I come from, but, I can say from word of mouth, along with reading certain things, you are not what people want to be. Except, I don't care, because I think you're cool either way." She looked at me again, but only with a slightly less angry look.

"What's with calling me bitch and whore, then?" she asked. I took a deep breath before I responded.

"Because… well, it's who you are." I finally said. "I like you because you're not afraid to be a slut. You be who you want to be, and not give a crap what any other person thinks, y'know?" I hung my head down. "Maybe I was sent here to learn from you how to be me and not worry a lot about what other people think?" I asked randomly.

She said, "Like I care. I just want my fucking body back." I told her, "I'm gonna get you back to heaven, and you won't have to do any of the work." Her eyes sparkled.

"Really?" She asked me happily. I nodded, "But, I'm not familiar with Backlace. I'm learning, but I'll never be as good as you." She laughed, "Of course, dude. But, not like I care about your well being, but I don't want sugartits to knock my style. I'll help ya get better, 'kay?" She winked, and my face got a little red.

"Sure, but on one condition." I stated. She nodded. "Don't fuck me in my dreams?" I asked her.

"Okay… but I'm not making any promises." She told me. I shook my head. She was probably going to, like, feel me or something anyway… Jesus Christ…

I had woken back up, and saw Stocking and Chuck looking over me. Stocking asked me, "Panty? What the fuck happened in your dream? You started kicking and punching at something." She started to snicker. "And you turned your bottoms into Backlace. Chuck covered it once they came off." I looked at Chuck. He gave me a military salute. I looked for Backlace, and Stocking gave it to me. I turned it back into the bottoms, and slipped the bottoms back on. Chuck hopped off, smiling, as if asking for approval. I nodded to Chuck.

"Good job, Chuck." I told him. It's not like Chuck knew what to do with that area anyway, right?

Stocking asked me, "What happened?" I then heard Panty's voice in my head.

Tell the bitch I dreamed about fucking Robert Downey Jr.! She stated.

I said, "I fought a fucking hard ghost. Killed his ass. He wasn't easy." Stocking nodded.

She said, "Must have been intense." She gave me a weird look.

I replied, "Well… yes." Giving her an equally weird look back. Stocking raised her eyebrow.

"That's it, we're getting you someone to screw." She told me. I yelled, "Aw hells no!" in response. She stared at me back.

"You're still denying yourself what you really want? Garter's gonna love this." Stocking said. Chuck looked at me, with a questioning look.

I yelled, "We do whatever the hell we want, and I don't wanna fucking screw any bastards that come our way, okay?!" I gave Stocking a look saying, 'I am goddamn serious, hooker.' Stocking shrugged her shoulders.

DUDE! What do you mean we won't screw anybody?! Panty yelled in my head.

I thought back, Panty, this is MY body now, and I say what goes. Shut the fuck up.

She replied, Can't I do someone just once… come on… I stayed adamant about it, however.

Fuck that! I yelled at her. The look on my face changed to match my thoughts. Chuck asked me, "Chuck?" and tilted his head off to one side.

"Chuck, I have a weird voice in my head right now. It's like… not cool." I walked, following Stocking, and we left the beach. I guess Stocking had enough of lying down in the sun or something. Grr… Keeping Panty under control is going to be hard work. Once we drove back to the church, Garterbelt was out waiting for us. We changed into Panty's biker outfit, and Stocking was in her purely black outfit.

"Good day, bitch angels." He stated. He saw me looking around curiously at myself.

"Yo, Panty! What seems to be your fucking problem?" He yelled. I snapped to attention. Stocking spoke for me.

"Ya see Garter, my bitch of a sister seems to be having some inner turmoil or something. It's been getting at her for nearly a week now, and it's pissing me the fuck off. I say we hold an intervention, get her back to having sex." She had a smug smile on her face as she said this.

"Fuck no, goth bitch!" I had yelled at Stocking. "If anyone's going to help me do better at anything, it's going to be me!" I then grabbed my head.

I need to do something! Panty yelled. I punched myself in the head, and thought back, Hell no.

Garterbelt gave me a weird stare. "Panty?" He asked me. I said, "Fuck off, I need a nap." I walked up to Panty's room, and flopped onto the bed, closing my eyes. I found myself in my dream realm again. Panty sneered at me.

"I don't know if I can't do this no-fucking thing, Kyle." She told me.

I responded, "Um, it's not going to be me. How about you fuck yourself? I've seen you do that before."

Panty said, "Are you fucking me?! The show actually showed that?!"

I responded, "I believe it's implied. Besides, you seem to be satisfied by doing that. You know what you like."

Panty said to me, "You."

I asked, "Huh?" Panty continued, "You. Me. Right now. I need to at least have a dick in me!" I growled.

"No." I blatantly said.

"Hey, I don't like the idea, either, but I need to do someone!" She roared. I said to her, "No flipping way! There's no way in hell that's gonna happen!" She tackled me down anyway though, and pulled down a light switch from out of nowhere. It was completely dark, and I heard myself laughing for some reason. All she did was pull down my pants and undies and was fiddling around with my… y'know.

"Panty, stop! That tickles, damn it!" I managed to get out while laughing. Panty said, "Wow. This is SO small. Not even worth inserting. Oh well. I can still have some fun with this. And you're laughing. That's new."

"Panty! Panty!" I kept yelling. She asked me, "Is that your safety word, or are you just saying my name?"

I replied, "I don't even know! Hahaha!"She kept going like that for a few seconds, until it sounded like I was going to die of laughter. She stopped, and pulled the light back on, walking away as I pulled my underwear and pants back on.

Panty asked me, "Can I add an addendum to our little agreement?" I said, "That depends."

She replied, "I get to fool around with your dick when I feel like it. It's not worth inserting, but it has a certain shape that makes it fun to mess with anyway. Plus, your laughter is priceless."

"I suppose. But only if you teach me how to be good with Backlace." I stated. She nodded. "Worth it. If that's gonna be the only way I get some fucking pleasure, I may as well help you with your gun issues." She created Backlace for me, and placed it in my hand.

"Now, think up some targets, sugardick." She told me. Well, it is my mind. I suppose I could have done it. I concentrated, and some bow-and-arrow targets materialized out of the black floor we stood on.

"It's all in the wrist. If you have no wrist control, Backlace will fly right out of your hand." She told me. I nodded. I like she was going back to the basics. The past few ghosts off screen Stocking and I fought, I was using it like an amateur, and Stocking usually ended up saving my ass anyway. Even when she gave me my other gun, (which was extremely rarely) I did perform better, but things didn't end well. I was distraught when I felt like I was losing skill, but it was exposing my impostor identity to Stocking. I shot, aiming at the targets, dead on, and hit them each time.

Panty said, "Amazing shot, kiddo." I gulped. If I did better than she thought I would, what would my 'reward' be? She then told me, "Work faster. You don't always have time to be precise like a fucking sniper!" I flipped the gun out, and started shooting really fast, trying to hit the targets. My shots flew in random directions. Panty snatched Backlace from me.

"Hey!" I yelled at her. She fired off, and fast. She hit the targets in at least one spot each time she fired.

"10 shots. All of them hit their target." She stated. She gave it back to me again. "Now, remember. Some ghosts are going to be too goddamn fast for you to nail them with a perfect shot. You have to be able to shoot fast and at least hit the damned thing. Thing is… it's a do-or-die effort in ghost hunting. If you don't do, you die." I nodded, and started to do what she was doing now. My shots flew everywhere, but at least I was nailing some shots now. I moved fast, shooting, hitting the targets, but I still didn't get as much shots to hit as I would have liked. I sighed.

Panty grabbed my shoulder. "Major improvement, Sparky." She told me. She snapped her finger, and the targets started to move forward. "Whoa!" I yelled, launching shots at the targets. They kept missing, but I nailed each of the targets at least once, again. And in spots labeled as vital. Panty snapped her fingers again, stopping them. I nodded, getting up from the trigger-happy firing I was doing.

Panty said, "We'll work more later, but for right now, I believe you're good." I nodded. I left the dream world I was in, then, I left Panty's room, went downstairs, noticing that Garterbelt was in the kitchen.

I said, "Hey, Garter!" He gave me a surprisingly concerned look.

Garterbelt stated, "Panty, Stocking says you've been having trouble using Backlace recently. Is there a reason behind it?" I raised my eyebrow.

SHIT. Stocking told Garter I was having gun issues. I thought to myself.

"Garter, I don't know, okay? It's been a week since I swore off fucking men. If anything-"

Garterbelt said, "So, you found out you need to fuck men to stay a decent fighter, is that it?"

I replied, "G-Garter! No!" I then gulped. Garterbelt looked at me like I grew another appendage.

Garterbelt said "Good. I hope not. The correlation between your marksmanship and your sex life is nonexistent, Panty." I nodded.

Garterbelt continued, "But, it is obvious your skills have been deteriorating anyway, hoe."

I replied, "That was the past! I'm not a whore anymore, Garter! I turned over a new leaf." Garterbelt turned his face towards mine. I sat down in the dining table seat after he did so, feeling intimidated now.

Garterbelt said, "Panty. I know this sounds awkward, but maybe you're having sex withdrawal symptoms or something strange like that."

I said, "Garter. Come on…" I face-palmed myself as he said that. He nodded.

Garterbelt said, "You started off as a whore who cared about nothing other than when her next sex partner would show up. Now, you have something you care about, and you quit sex. I find it hard to believe it's Chuck, but I'm happy it's someone. It also looks like he likes you back, bitch." I smiled. "I am starting to respect you more as well, Panty. Whatever it is, don't change back to your old ways." He smiled.

I asked, "How does Stocking feel? Did she mention anything to you at all?"

Garter responded, "Stocking told me not to tell you, but I'll tell you anyway. She's honestly a little worried about your losing skill. That's all." I nodded. So, Stocking was worried. I suppose they always did care for each other, even though their interactions showed more of an antagonistic relationship, I never thought of it that way.

Geez, that gothic whore is worried about me? Panty asked me in my head. I responded, Uh huh.

She continued to think, Wow. Okay.

Garterbelt continued, "And while you were napping, Stocking took off to fight a ghost. It can possess motor vehicles and all it wants to do is go fast!" I nodded.

I said, "Got it, Garter! That ghost won't know what hit him!" I ran towards the garage, and he said, "Panty!" I stopped. He looked at me dead on. I looked back at him.

Garterbelt then said, "Keep your focus out there, Panty! Don't let the fact that your ability with a gun is getting worse distract you, okay? We have to beat these ghosts the fastest we possibly can, got it?!" I responded, "I understand, Garter." He then stated, "And Panty… keep up the good work on being clean." He smiled again.

I asked him, "Can we shake to it?" We then performed a handshake. I ran back to the garage right away, and got the motorcycle out, getting the angel wing key, and revving it up. The garage opened, and I took off into Daten City. I started to look around, revving through the city as fast as I possibly could to find Stocking and Chuck. I assumed Chuck was with her since I never saw him at the house. My cell phone rang now. I picked it up.

I said, "Yo, Panty of the Ghost Exterminators here, how can I help you?"

Stocking yelled, "It's me, whore!" I replied, "Chill the fuck OUT, Stocks! What seems to be the problem!"

She then said, "I've been trying to catch this ghost for a while, and your beauty nap intruded in it! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! Chuck's a horrible driver!"

"Look, sugartits, I'm on my fucking way! Keep your panties on!"

"Ugh… Fine." She hung up. "Why the hell is Chuck driving?" I asked myself. I quickly shrugged it off because I remember on multiple occasions he DID drive See-Through. Smart dog. I smiled, kicking it into high gear on my motorcycle, and revving into Daten City's interstates. I scrambled to get to Stocking's location, and managed to make it to the area. I sped behind several cop cars to reach them. Stocking turned her head to notice me.

Stocking said, "About time, cunt!"

I said, "Stocks, oh, how you offend me! Ha! Try harder with the insults next time, okay?" Chuck looked at me, and started saying, "Chuck chuck!"

I replied, "Hey, Chuckles! What's the damage report here?" He explained it to me in many 'Chucks.' I looked ahead, noticing the hot rod red car with the red stripes.

"I'm going SOO FUCKING FAST! OH YEAH! OOOHHH YEAH!" The car said. I sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to repent this fucker." I said. I grabbed my panties, making Backlace again before I sped up to him. (Big error Panty made in fighting the Hot Rod Ghost. Pulling her panties down in front of him. I decided to approach it differently.) I aimed it at him, then said, "YO, OIL BREATH! REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!" He turned his head, and I shot one shot into his face. He recoiled, nearly falling off of the freeway. He growled at me, then pulled over back into me and the motorcycle, slamming me into the other side of it.

"Oh SHIT! God! Rocks everywhere!" I yelled, trying to regain control of my bike.

"That all you got, bitch?! It'll take more than a fucking bullet to my head to finish me! I'm moving too fast!" he was winning out, but there was no way I was going to lose this motorcycle yet! I noticed Stocking jumped out of the jeep with both of her swords, and she landed on top of him. Chuck pulled See-Through on the other side of the Hot Rod Ghost, and rammed him on the other side. The shake that happened nearly forced me off of the motorcycle, but I held on successfully as Stocking was jabbing him in the back.

The Hot Rod Ghost roared after each stab to his back as Stocking was making her way to his head. I was trying to get a precise shot while counter-ramming him, but he did weigh more than the motorcycle, and I felt the metal on it disappearing as I was still being forced against the rocky guard rail. The pebbles were blocking my vision.

Stocking yelled, "Panty! Just fire!" I followed her advice, but I missed, and the ghost bit me. I dropped Backlace, and it landed on his face.

"What… what the fuck just got on my… face?" Backlace turned back into my pair of panties. I gasped. "Oh SHIT! Stocking!" I yelled.

Stocking had said, "Right!" The Hot Rod Ghost began licking them, and I felt sick to my stomach just staring at the sight. He also sped ahead, forcing Stocking off. Chuck pulled over to catch Stocking, and I pulled up beside See-Through, surprised to see the motorcycle still intact.

Stocking said, "Yeah, we both just totally messed up." I replied, "Uh huh. Totally agree with you there." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?!" I asked her back. She sighed. "You never agree with me, whore, remember?"

"SO not true! I've been agreeing with you since… since… now!"

"Panty, even before now you're agreeing with me. What is up?"

"I value your opinion?" I answered nervously. I then gulped.

"Okay. Just checking. Garter's right. You are changing." I nodded. I then looked back at Chuck. He was uncertain of something.

"Stocks, we can talk about this later. Right now, we need to crush that Hot Rod guy! He stole my panties, damn it!" Stocking chuckled. I saw her reach under her skirt and give hers to me. I turned hers into my other gun, which I also dubbed Backlace since it still looked exactly the same as the gun created from my panties. My face was beet red as I got the gun ready.

Stocking said, "Chuck and I will catch up as soon as we can. Just catch up to him and blow him up!"

I replied, "Okay!" I sped up, catching up to the Hot Rod Ghost again. He said, "SHIT! This feels like I'm going fast! That's for damned sure! Oh yeah! Climax to the max!" He was still licking them as he sped up. I fired some more shots. They were bouncing off of his back. He turned to see me again.

"You again?! I thought I grinded your bike into oblivion, asshole angel!" He roared.

"Found out I'm an angel, huh? Give me my panties back and I promise not to tear you a new one. Too soon, that is!"He reversed, ramming the bike. I had to jump off as the bike flew backwards.

"You asshole!" I hollered. "That was a new bike!" I kicked him in the face when I landed on his hood, and I tried to get a point-blank shot lined up, but he kept biting at me. I once again couldn't get a precise shot. I then remembered what Panty told me in my mind.

"You'll never catch me, angel! I'm too fast for ya! YEAH!" I had to start just shooting at him, and hopefully I would hit him. I started randomly firing Backlace again, but with one last bite, he nabbed my finger, and I flew behind him. Chuck caught me in See-Through after I fell back. I landed in the back seat.

Stocking asked me, "Did you save mine?" I held the gun up, replying, "Sure did, Stocking. AGH, my finger…" I then got up, standing in the backseat of the car, and started to fire at him again. "What you got?!" I yelled. "WHAT YOU GOT?!" The shots constantly seemed to miss, but I could've sworn I was nailing his rear. Not that it was doing much damage, if any, to him. Stocking looked at me, and motioned to get back down. I did, and the cop cars that were trailing us for so long finally caught up with us and fired on the ghost. I was thankful they were slowing him down, but Stocking was right. The risk of getting shot was high if I stood up. If Chuck got hit, no big loss, he'd just regenerate it off, as much as I hate seeing him get hurt, I did accept that fact by now. They had so many rounds firing at the ghost, I didn't think it was possible for all of those guns to have that many bullets. I must have seen billions of rounds being fired on him, too. I was surprised he wasn't slowing down, either. This universe never made any sense to me, why should it do so now… He tried spinning out to send cop cars flying at us. Stocking and I continued to hold on tight as Chuck expertly navigated his way through the flying cars, dropping guns everywhere around us, some landing in See-Through. I took note and said, "I'm keeping whatever lands in here!" Stocking replied, "Sure, hooker, Get the ability to kill humans, too."

It was then I saw a blockade. I said, "Perfect! The cops are actually helping us!" Stocking got her head back up to look at what I meant.

Stocking said, "Huh, wouldn't you know it. Those coppers actually got off of their lazy asses to make a blockade." I got Backlace back out as she got her swords ready again. Chuck stayed on them. The Hot Rod Ghost said, "No way! Making a frikkin' wall! Think your Spartans, huh?! I'll gladiate the fuck outta you coppers!" He kept going, getting rammed on all sides by every cop car in the city. Eventually the car he possessed exploded, and the small version of himself that possessed the car in the first place came out. He was still flying through the air as Stocking and I jumped out. I fired out some rapid fire shots at him, and Stocking sliced him to bits. He actually exploded, and we caught the 5 heaven coins he left behind. On death he yelled, "Stopped so abruptly!"

I said, "Dealt with this guy faster than before. Perfect!" Stocking asked, "Last time?" I immediately caught myself, forgetting Stocking was around. I turned myself to her. I said, "N-nothing." She turned her sword to go up to my face as I slowly made my way to my other panties he licked. The look on my face was pure, one hundred percent identifiable fear. Hers was psychotic and angered. I saw Chuck sneaking up behind Stocking with his teeth bared and growling. He was even grabbing his tail zipper.

Stocking said, "What do you mean last time, bitch?!" I ducked under her sword, and aimed my gun at her chin while she re-aimed her swords at the back of my neck. We were both frozen. I was more confident now, but she looked psychotic, still. I took a deep breath. "Stocks, I… meant, better than the shit ghost, okay?" Stocking said, "Oh. I thought you meant like you experienced it before." She pulled her swords off of me while I gave her the panties she had back. I decided to dispose of the panties the Hot Rod Ghost licked once we got back to the church, and not wear them on the way back. Garterbelt smiled once he saw us.

Garterbelt said, "Happy to see you angels got the job done without a lot of destruction to the city. FOR ONCE."

I replied, "All in a day's work, Garter. We rock!" Stocking nodded as I picked Chuck up, and petted him. Stocking was hugging her stuffed cat. I'm beginning to wonder what will happen with some of the more complicated ghosts. I only decided to not give a crap about the panties once he licked them, seeing as they were damaged at that point. I tossed them into the garbage can while we ate dinner for the night. Garterbelt grilled us some cheeseburgers. I smiled. I ate them up like his curry. Garterbelt was one of the best chefs I ever had to eat from. That was when Stocking finally said to me, "You eat too fast, you're gonna get fat! Unlike me!" She smiled after she said so. I reacted worse than I wanted to. "THE HELL, STOCKING?!" I then covered my mouth. I looked up to my forehead.

Panty! Watch yourself! I told her. She sounded mad. I personally didn't care if I somehow got her a little extra junk in her trunk, so to speak, but I wasn't considering her feelings, at the time.

Dick! You need to start watching what you put into me, okay?! It was my body in the first fucking place! I nodded. Good. She continued.

Stocking said, "Um… chill, hooker." I replied, "S-sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

You know for DAMNED sure what came over you! ME! Panty yelled. Garterbelt raised his eyebrow. I looked apologetically at him while lowering my hands to eat his burgers again. "Thanks for the food, Garter. I appreciate it." I said.

Garterbelt said, "No problem, bitch angel." I nodded. I need to keep a better handle on Panty. But how?!

To be continued…


End file.
